X-Communicated
by candylyn
Summary: X-Men/X-Files Crossover...My favs together as it should be. This should be a three or four parter, depending on how the editing of the other parts go. Please R&R this.
1. Default Chapter Title

X-Communicated  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, the X-Files,or the Baby Superstore or any characters related to these titles or locations. Suing me is pointless, I have no money.  
  
Notes: This is an X-Men/X-Files crossover...so many X's so little time. Anyway, in this story, Mulder is back from God knows where and Scully is six months pregnant...you did know she was pregnant on the show didn't you?  
  
*-means mental communication  
~ -means distant voices  
" -means regular old conversation  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
10:32 p.m.  
October 31, 2000  
Westchester, New York  
The intersection of Greymalkin Lane and Overly West Lane  
  
Amber Waylin hated her car, it was old, unreliable, yellow and probably still bleching black smoke from the engine a mile and a half back down the road. Most of all she hated this place; why her parents had to leave New York City for this burg she'll never know. New York had the subway, she won't have needed a car to get home from her part time job, she could jumped a train and been done with it. But alas, she wasn't in New York, she was in Westchester, on a freezing cold Holloween night walking in the dark, surrounded by a thick and rather creepy forest. She really hated her car.  
  
~Slow down silly.~  
  
Amber froze in her tracks, a voice catching her attention.  
  
~Will ya stop runnin' he went back to the house, SLOW DOWN!!! WOLVEEEEEE!!!!~  
  
* Great...* Amber smirked to herself, realizing that the voice probably belonged to one of the bimbos she went to school with. The forest was like a sex motel for her classmates, not like there was anything else to do in this burg but go to the mall and make out.   
  
As Amber pushed on, the voice grew more and more distant. She was grateful that they were gone; her classmates loved pulling practical jokes on her, and with it being Holloween she was sure what ever they might have planned would have been nothing short of humiliating.   
  
~GGGRRRRRRRR!~  
  
Amber froze again, sighing, she began to think maybe she hadn't escaped her clasmates after all. "Okay you asshole, I ain't in the mood," She yelled in the direction she heard the growl!  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The sound was coming closer, accompanied by thunderous gallop, Amber began to walk again...with a little pep in her step.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her swift walk turned into a full on run when she glanced over her shoulder and saw a shadow of what was best decribed as a big bad thing running behind her. She flung her purse to the ground as it was holding her back and bolted up the street. If she had been thinking clearly she would have remembered her wings, she would have remembered that she could fly. Her fear had her now, thinking went no further than the word run.  
  
Upon reaching the intersection she felt it's steamy breath on her neck, at this point her mind began to accept she was not going to make it home. With a neck wrentching jerk, the monster grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground. Her head hit the asphault with a thud. The world became like a twin as her vision blurred, the last thing Amber Waylin saw was the blood thrusty red eyes of her killer right before his curved claws bared down on her relieving the young woman of her life.  
  
  
7:01 a.m.  
November 3, 2000  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington, D.C.  
Special Agents's Mulder and Scully's office  
  
"Good Morning Momma Cita," Mulder yelled from behind his deck, before popping a sunflower seed in his mouth!  
  
"Mornin' Mulder, you called, said you needed me in bright and early? What's going on," she asked while ignoring Mulder's lastest remark about her being with child?  
  
"Well, now that you asked, ever hear of the Westchester Werewolf?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"You know, Westchester, New York, a little burg about two hours away from New York City, sleepy town. Werewolf, big man-beast with fangs, howls at the moon."  
  
"Mulder, I know where Westchester is and I know what a werewolf is, but what are you talking about?" Mulder jogged from behind his desk with a mischievious smile on his face and offered Scully the comfortable chair he'd positioned right next to his infamous projector. She took the seat knowing that whatever he was about to show her would make her already quizzy stomach turn inside out; Mulder's slide shows tended to be a bit bloody.  
  
He flipped through ten or so slides of young women with their chest cracked open and the their organs removed before he began to explain,"All six girls were killed over the last five years, by the infamous Westerchester Werewolf, or at least that's what the locates believe. All were mauled and disembowed with brutal force, but the bite marks match nothing we have on record."  
  
Scully twisted her face into it's usually I-Don't-Believe-You-Called-Me-In-Early-For-This smirk, "Maybe there is something the local authorizes overlooked, an escaped wild animal that someone was keeping as a pet, a bear possibly?"  
  
"I thought along those same lines myself, but there is no record of any missing exotic pets and the bite marks and slashes were not made by a bear. Most likely a member of the canine family the first victim had a tooth lodged in her neck. Scully cringed at the thought.   
  
With a sigh, her only protest, she looked up at him with her lips in their normal rounded pout and asked, "When do we leave?"  
  
Sameday, 4:15 p.m.  
Westchester, New York  
Harry's Motor Lodge  
  
Scully kicked off her shoes and reclined back on the stiff mattress, allowing herself a slight scream that sounded more like a loud yawn. Smiling, she rubbed her hand in a circle over her rounded belly. She felt the baby move slightly, this was a recent development. She almost ran to get Mulder again, he usually flipped out when the baby moved while he was around, claimed the kid knew he was in good company. She didn't have the heart to tell him the baby moved more when he was not around; then again Mulder would only turn that around on her claiming that the kid missed him.  
  
Scully pulled herself up to a sitting position, a task that gets more difficult everyday, and waited. She would give Mulder less than two minutes before he came to get her....KNOCK KNOCK...  
  
She got off the bed and pulled open the door to find Mulder chatting with another man in a police uniform. He reminded her of Barney from the Andy Griffith Show, then again most of the Deputies she ran into did.  
  
After Mulder introduced him as Deputy David Smothers, they were on their way to the police department, which looked more like a store front. The small building was sandwiched between a bakery and a daycare center. Upon entering, Scully noted a counter with bullet proof glass, beyond it were three desks with the usual set up of computers and other assorted office junk, a fax and copier and an old fashioned ironbar cell with one lone sleeping occupant. *Small towns,* she thought to herself.  
  
Deputy Smothers lead them through the minimaze of desks to a door that had a white plexiglass window with the words, morgue, etched into it. As Smothers opened the door, and the stench of death assualted Mulder and Scully. "Oh, sorry about that, the freezers are malfunctioning," Somthers explained.   
  
Scully walked into the next room and found herself in a relatively modern examining room. She smirked, "Time to get started," she muttered under her breath. Mulder joined her as Smothers recovered the body. The smell worsened, but Scully adjucted quickly and set about the task of completing the proceedure. There would be little need for a 'Y' cut, the girl's entire chest cavity had been guted, in all of Scully years with the FBI she had never seen anything like this.  
  
Once Mulder was sure she was going to be okay, excused himself explaining he and Smothers had someplace to go. He waved his cellphone at her which won him a nod and a knowing smile.  
  
The drive to The Waylin household was a quiet one, Mulder admired the local scenery, especially the ladies. Upon parking the police cruiser Mulder and Smothers went to the door, which opened before they had time to knock, "Did you find out anythin'," Mrs. Waylin barked on the verge of tears?  
  
"No Mrs. Waylin, I am sorry, but I would like to introduce you to Special Agent Fox Mulder, we brought him in on the case." Mrs. Waylin weakly shook Mulder's hand and invited them in. The Waylin home was a prime example of what happens when you watch to much Marth Stewart. Mulder planted himself on the sofa, carefully, women like Mrs. Waylin tended to care alot about the visual beauty of their home, god forbid he get something dirty or flop down on her sofa.  
  
"Mrs. Waylin, I'll try not to take up too much time, do you mind if I ask you a few questions," Mulder gently asked in a sympathic voice he'd honed after years of practice with other grief stricken parents?  
  
"Well, if you think it'll help, fine," she returned with as much strength as she could.  
  
"Why was your daughter out there walking that late at night?"  
  
"She called and said she was on her way home from work...at the Gap...her car was acting up again," Mrs.Waylin bit down on her lip, regret filled her already pain twisted face.  
  
"Was there anybody that didn't like her at school, maybe a rival?"  
  
"No, but then again she wasn't popular either, the kids pulled a lot of jokes on her...actually she had gotten into another school, she was suppose to start next week," Mrs. Waylin got up and went to her perfectly organized desk and returned with a letter on expensive cream colored stationery that read:  
  
Dear Miss Amber Waylin,  
  
Good day, I am Professor Charles Xavier, Headmaster of the Xavier Institution for the Gifted. We here at the Institute would like to extend an invitation for you to attend our school and complete your education in an enviroment more suited to your gifts and special needs.  
  
Should you decide to join us please contact us immediately at the number on the enclosed business card. I thank you for your time.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
Dr. Charles F. Xavier  
Headmaster  
  
Mulder looked up at Mrs. Waylin who was now red faced with tears, "She was looking forward to going," Mrs. Waylin took her seat and continued to cry for her beloved daughter. Mulder looked up at the Deputy, who to his surprise, had a disgusted look on his face. Mulder looked again at Mrs. Waylyn, clearly it was time to leave. He had traumatized the woman enough  
  
"Hey, Deputy, mind if we go to the school," Mulder asked?  
  
"Sure thing," Smothers returned.  
  
As they pulled away from the house Mulder turned to Smothers and asked, "According to the leaderhead, Xavier's is a local school. Know anything about it?"  
  
"No." The Deputy's rushed and somewhat angry response let Mulder know that the man was lying. Interesting.  
  
  
6:30 p.m.  
Westchester Police Station  
  
Mulder found Scully sitting at Smothers's desk furious typing her report and flipping through her notes. "So Scully what did you find," Mulder asked, half sure he knew the answer already?  
  
"Well, I found fur and a nail embedded in what was left of her right rib cag, I'm sending the specimen's to New York for further analysis. But I'm not sure this is what you think it is, Mulder," she said while gathering up her notes."Amber Waylin, four feet ten inches, approximately 80 pounds, female. I ruled cause of death as blood loss and trauma, but I have no real way of telling, most of her organs are gone. Most of her back too."  
  
"Her back," Mulder asked surprised by the statement?  
  
"Yes two triangle shaped pieces of skin were removed from the area over her shoulder blades." Mulder looked over at Smother who just shrugged. "Did you find out anything helpful?"  
  
"Well try this on for size, Amber just accepted into Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, only thing was, according to her teachers, she wasn't any smarter than the next kid. She was a C+/ B- student who scored below average on her SAT's. " Scully looked at him, but more interesting than what Mulder had said was how uncomfortable Smothers became when he said it.  
  
The trio made their way to the crime scene at the intersection of Greymalkin and Overly West Lanes. To their shock the police had reopened the section of road where her body had been found. Smothers parked nearby and pointed to the now barely visible chalk outline of where the body had been. From the look of things, that was all that was left of the scene, most of the blood had been carried away like the chalk by passing cars.   
  
Sighing, Mulder looked around trying to get a better feel of what Amber might have seen that night. There were no street lights or traffic lights only stop signs. Still, if she meant her end in the intersection, wouldn't she have seen something, maybe she did, maybe she even tried to run.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye a flash of hot pink streaked by, he turned in the direction of the fluffy blur. Across the street stood a young Asian girl on rollerblades, dressed like she was in a Janet Jackson video with an attitude plastered across her other wise adorable face. Once she noticed Mulder starring at her, she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her sparkling blue eyes. She was at least sixteen with the body of gymnist starting to blossom into womanhood.  
  
Something on her face told Mulder she had more than a passing interest in their being there. Mulder cleared his throat and jogged across the street while Scully looked on, "Excuse me young lady," he called to her. She turned and bolted up the street, no way was he going to catch her on foot. Scully jumped in the car knowing where this was going, but Smothers stood his ground.  
  
"No way, she goes to that school, the Institute, no way," Smothers protested. Mulder looked at Scully amazed by the Deputy's lack of courage and out right fear of 'that school'. After returning to the station, Mulder and Scully decided it was time to pay 'that school' a visit.   
  
8:35 p.m.  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted  
  
"Good Evening, Xavier's Institute, Scott Summer speaking how may I help you?"  
  
"Uh, HI, I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder, we would like to ask you a few questions. It's about a young woman named Amber Way..." before Mulder could finish yelling the sentence into the speaker phone, the ornately crafted iron gate began to pull to one side.  
  
"Special Agent drive up to the front door and park there, someone will be out to greet you." At that Mulder turned to Scully who simply smiled. He drove up the drive and parked at the front door as instructed; there were four people standing outside. Once the car stopped, a tall handsome man with long auburn hair approached Scully's door and opened it.   
  
"Good evening Chere, allow Remy to help, non," the man asked as if he already knew she'd have trouble getting out of the car; he extended a gloved hand and helped her to her feet. Afterwords, he politley kissed the back of her hand and offered his bowed arm for her to take, which she did.   
  
Mulder watched with great amuzment as his partner was instantly wooed by the smooth Cajun. As he exited the car, three of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his life smiled at him in unison. "Good evening Special Agent Mulder, my name is Jean Grey-Summers, " the gorgous red head extended a hand in friendship which he accepted. "These are my collegues, Ororo Munroe," the beautiful black woman with platnum hair and blue cat eyes stepped forward and greeted him with a hand shake,"And this is,...Rogue...Marie Rogue." Jean fumbled, she couldn't just tell the man that woman's name was simply Rogue, he probably already had his suspicions about them that would only add curiosty to the mix.  
  
The ladies lead him to through the door into what looked like the house from the old eighties's show Dynasty, only nicer. Whoever this Xavier was, the man surely was wealthy beyond imagination, Mulder reasoned.  
  
The woman lead him upstairs, he half hoped to a room where he could live out that fantasy he had about...anyway. They stopped at a large wooden door and waited, for what he didn't know, but after a few seconds the redhead named Jean opened the door and lead him in. Scully was already seated in front of a large oak desk in a massive leather winged back chair. The Cajun was no where to be found, but a gentile older bald man sat thoughtfully gazing at Scully as she spoke in a whispered tone to him  
  
Before taking his place next to his partner, Mulder whispered in her ear,"Hey, you think we could enroll here, I really do need to brush up on my algebra." That earned him a slight snicker, which was better than normal. The older man's face brightened with a smile as if he'd heard the remark. Mulder could hear the door the close, but the man looked at it for a long second, then nodded as if he was completing a conversation that had never started.  
  
"Good evening, I am Dr. Charles Xavier, you have some questions about Amber, I assume this has to do with her murder," the man was nothing if not direct, but Mulder could hear a pang of regret in the aged man's tender voice?  
  
"Yes Sir," Scully jumped in not giving Mulder a chance to start this off, "Miss Waylin was accepted into your school, but according to her academic record she had no special needs and her grades were only average at best," Scully's voice was all business.  
  
"True, but test scores don't always reveal all of a child's...true potential," the sentence was loaded like a gun. Scully could feel that he was hiding something, but as usual...  
  
"Excuse me, Sir do you know anything about the Westchester Werewolf," Mulder asked? Scully sighed and smirked. She knew any hope of getting any real information out of the Professor as now dead.  
  
"The Westchester Werewolf, you mean the beast that has been lurking out in the forest for the past five years," Charles' elaborated? Scully's right strawberry eyebrow shot up on her amuzed face.  
  
"Yes Sir," Mulder was overjoyed, though he tried to hide it.  
  
"We have been keeping track of this 'being' for sometime now, but I doubt that it is a 'real' werewolf, they don't exist you know," Charles' expression softened as he watched her face light up slightly and his darken, it would seem they'd been down this road before. This type of non-verbal communication,between normal humans, only come from years of trusting and knowing someone, this was not lost on Charles' intial impression of them. They were protective of one another, Mulder even more so now that she was pregnant, though Charles was picking up a large amount of confusion about this blessed event from both of them. It wasn't his place to pry, it just struck him as interesting.  
  
"True as that maybe...," Mulder started.  
  
"Professor, I nee....." the young girl they had seen at the intersection burst into the office with a wilely look of angst on her tender face, shortly there after a tall slim but muscular man with red lensed glasses ran up behind her almost bumping into her.  
  
"Jubilation, I have told you before to knock before entering Child," Charles' voice was stern but gentle. Mulder stood to get a better look at her. The girl backpedaled out of the room as soon as she laid eyes on Mulder, like she'd seen a ghost and then she ranaway. "Scott," Charles said. Then there a long was a moment of silence while both men just looked at each other. Finally, Scott nodded and ran after her. Mulder looked over at Scully who's face wore a bewildered expression.  
  
After another hour, Mulder and Scully realized that there was nothing else that the Professor would tell them that would help. The gentleman and the three ladies, who had escorted them up to the office, returned like magic at the end of the conversation and lead them to the car. They waved goodbye as the car disappeared through the gate.  
  
"Mulder what are you doing," Scully asked as he made a U-turn only a few yards away from the end of the brick gate around the property?  
  
"That kid knows something," he blurted out.  
  
"So we can't talk to her without her parents per..." To Scully's surprise Mulder backed the car into the woods just out of sight of the mansion, but a perfect location for him to make good use out of the binoculars Byers gave him last Christmas. Scully sat in the car and waited, something had Mulder's head turned around about that kid, nothing she said would change his mind.  
  
Almost on que, a slight slinder form appeared at the top of the brick wall and jumped over. Landing then rolling, the figure quickly got to her feet and jogged across the street into the woods. Mulder waited a moment then gave chase. Scully got out, but Mulder signalled to her to stay put.  
  
A few moments pasted, actually fifteen minutes past Scully, now worried something went wrong, checked for her gun and was about to get out the care when..."Ya kno' Chere, Remy t'ink you stalkin' him. Can't blame ya, I'd stalk me too." Scully looked up and the familiar face of the man that lead her to Xavier's office stared at her through the window, only now his eyes were black and red. She gasped when she noticed this. Remy opened the door, having changed out of his silk shirt and linen pants into all black leather and pink body armor, Scully refused his kind offer to help her out the car this time.  
  
"Have you seen the P'tite," he asked while taking a drag from his cigerette?  
  
"The girl? She ran in the...the..." Scully's eyes were drawn upward by a flicker of firelight coming closer, and closer. She wanted to duck but the flame died down and the graceful form of Jean Grey-Summers appeared and floated gently to the ground.  
  
Jean looked at Scully pensively, "Did you find her Remy," she asked?  
  
"Nope, Remy t'ink tis one kno' a lil', non," he turned glowing red eyes back to Scully who was on the verge of passing out?  
  
Mulder tailed the kid for five minutes, it was in the course of this run that he realized that he needed spend a little more time working out than pigging out with Scully, though he did do most of the pigging.   
  
The girl stopped in a clearing and gathered a few logs, with her back turned to Mulder, who found himself a log to hide behind, she lite a blazing fire and began to rumage through her neon pink backpack. She withdrew a can of beer and a pack of raw steaks. Notably she didn't put the steaks on the fire to cook, only untied the bundle she'd been sitting on, which was a Pokemon sleeping bag and another thicker plaid blanket.  
  
Mulder smirked, *Great, I get to see this kid and her 'boyfriend' make googly eyes all night.* Mulder had half a mind to leave. It was then that he heard a low grumbling from behind, his a dog on the verge of barking. Mulder moved his hand towards his gun, then he heard the gallop, like a race horse it was so hard and fast. As he turned all he could see was fangs and hair, lots and lots of hair. It was a cross between a man and a silver-backed gorilla.   
  
"NO WOLVIE," Mulder heard the girl's voice form behind, but the 'animal' kept charging! Mulder aimed his weapon and fired, empting sixteen shots before the thing finally stopped and colapsed to the ground. Mulder could hear charging coming from behind him now, no where near has powerful as before but something was coming, "LEAVE MY WOLVIE ALONE, ASSHOLE!" Mulder turned in time to see the girl, who was no more than ten feet away, leap headlong towards him with a glowing light in her hand. The light left her fingertips and the last thing Mulder remmebered hearing was the Fourth of July, before he was engulfed by a blinding light and a painful hot pressure that knocked him out cold.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

TITLE- X-Communicated, part 2  
AUTHOR- candy aka candylynn  
E-MAIL ME- darksydelady@aol.com  
RATING-pg13  
DISCLAIMER-I don't own anyone in the story.  
NOTES-Okay for those who don't watch the X-Files and are upset about how I dealt with Logan's part in all of this simmer down, please.   
  
  
"What in the World," Scully only allowed herself enough time to utter the retorical question and bolt off in the direction she heard the gun shots and explosion. A firm but gentle 'force' wrapped around Scully's entire body. Like Superman, she lifted off the surface of the road in midstride. She had wanted to scream out of utter fear, but the possiblity that Mulder could be in danger stiffled it.  
  
Looking around, Scully soon found herself a few feet behind Jean, both floating effortlessly over the treetops. *Agent Scully, I fear your partner may have found what...or actually whom he was looking for.* Jean's soft polished voice invaded Scully's mind like a catburgular invades your home. Powerless, Scully pushed back the erge to extent her arms and accepted that somehow Jean Grey-Summers had the ability to fly and bring others along for the ride.  
  
Ahead of them she could see a small clearing illuminated by a campfire. Jean touched down near the sparkling blaze and Scully gracefully hovered a few inches behind her. For a brief moment Dana had tried to escape the invisible hand holding her but found it fruitless.  
  
"Jubilation," Jean yelled! "Jubilee, please honey I can feel Mulder nearby where is he?" She could fell him? Dana's eyebrow shot up for the second time this evening. In eight years with Mulder and all their crazy adventures never had that happened before.  
  
At the edge of the clearing, the young 'runaway' girl emerged pale faced and panting like she'd just completed the New York marathon. It was then, just in the shadows that Scully could make out a lumbering mass moving sluggishly behind her. Jubilee moved closer to the flames, her face twisted with rage, "Can't you people just leave us alone. He didn't do this, why'd ya sent Fed 5-0 after us?" The barked her angry words to Jean who held her ground. The redhead simply shock her head and extended her right hand towards the girl.   
  
Jubilee floated towards Jean, she battled her raise off the ground as if someone was trying to kill her. A short thick grizzled man, with thick powerful arms and a slouched posture emerged from the forest at lightening speed. Blood spring out of open wounds like water from a fountain. Scully yelped at the sight, her doctorial instincts kicked in. Stop the bleeding, clean and bandage the wounds. SEDATE IT!  
  
He reached upwards, capturing the sqirming girl's arm and one of the most incredible tug of wars Scully had ever seen began. Jean lost, by choice, if she'd continued Jubilee's arm could have been ripped off. "Logan, let Jubilee go. I know both of you are upset, even scared but hiding out here like this only makes thingd worse." Jean's words fell on deaf ears, the manbeast roared angerily at Jean and tried to take off, but she grabbed him the same way she'd grabbed the girl.  
  
"*sigh* Sleep," was Jean's only comment as she waved her hand in the air. Both the girl and the beast immediately slipped into a peaceful sleep.  
  
No more than a half a second later Mulder stumbled out of the woods. Almost tripping over the pair resting only a few inches off the ground in the thick grass of the clearing Mulder literally jumped out of his suit and wingtips when he saw both his attackers. He went for his empty gun, but hualted the action when he saw that they were no longer a threat. Glancing towards the fire, he saw Jean standing like a red goddess with his goddess like partner hovering (hovering?) behind her.  
  
This time Mulder did recover his gun, he'd play the bluff, Scully was in danger. "I don't care how put her down NOW!!" Mulder aimed the gun at Jean, who telekentically snatched it from his hands and moved it across the clearing to her.  
  
"You Agent Mulder," she said recovering the gun from the air, "You should never point an empty gun at a loaded one." Jean checked the clip, which was empty, but she already knew that from the yelling inside his dazed and confused mind that demanded he play a bluff in order to 'save' his partner. "Besides, I would never hurt her, that's not what we do." Scully gracefully landed on her feet. She causiously moved past Jean and walked over to Mulder. The giant gash on his forehead and reddening on his face concerned her.  
  
"Wha' happen Gambit miss all de fun again, dang," The tall wiry Cajun emerged out of the woods a few seconds later with staff at the ready, his dark pink body arm sparkled in the dim light cast off by the dying camp fire.  
  
11:15 PM  
Westchester Community Hall  
  
Officer Smothers had long since given up on the Agents returning before his shift ended. He entered the hall like he did every night around this time. Walking passed the sewing classes and driver's education seminars he turned the corner and entered the smallest of all the meeting rooms, #15.  
  
"Good evening Officer Smothers, did you bring a friend with you this time," Carmilla Carmichael asked, batting her long blonde eyelashes.  
  
"Naw, just me Hon." He said while signing the ledger.  
  
"I think you'll like our speaker, Greydon Creed, from the Washington DC office." Her face lite up at the mention of his name.  
  
"Really, so what does The Westchester Friends of Humanity owe that honor?"  
  
"Claims we got a problem, says he's gonna fix it. Like he did in DC with that gene trash the government hired."  
  
"Good." He winked at Carmilla and entered the hall for this evenings meeting.   
  
  
11:45  
Xavier's Institute  
MedLab  
  
"Well Special Agent Mulder you are a very fortunate man, Ms. Lee's temper was red hot but for some reason she spared you the full fury of her rage over your assualt of her best comrad. Actually I would call that a blessing." Mulder could hardly make out anything Dr. Hank McCoy was saying to him, the man was too intranced by all the blue fur.  
  
"He's the Westchester Werewolf?" Mulder's slightly childish tone, curtesy of a mild painkiller, made the qustion sound even more rediculous.  
  
"There is no such thing my Good Agent," Hank explained while cleaning the cut over Fox's right eye, "You just had a run in with Logan. He may be a party animal but he's no 'werewolf' I promise you." Mulder looked across the room at the still sleeping manbeast that was being heavily restrained by metal bars. The young woman named Jubilee was fretting over him, muttering under her breath about the metal being too cold for him and that this was not needed.  
  
"The what is he," Mulder asked trying to sound as professional as possible?  
  
"Like myself, Logan is Homo Sapien Superior or a mutant if you like. We are HUMAN beings with a X-factor gene that has activated normally dormate genes giving us special abilities that most humans do not have." Hank looked Mulder in the eye, there wasn't a hint of shock in them, clearly the man was either completely aware of them or about to passout.   
  
"You mean you think you are the next step in human evolution," Scully asked from the other side of the bed? Mulder turned his head to face her, having not realized that she'd been there superizing Dr. Mc Coy's examination of him.  
  
"I don't think so Agent Scully, I know so. All of us here at this Institution and our sister school in Massachuestts are 'mutants'."  
  
"If this is true, why haven't there been any journals published on this or..."  
  
"Ther has been, I and Professor Xavier aurthored most of them, but no respectable school of biology or medical science will dare but the work on their shelves. Our numbers are small, for now, so we are mostly ignored or thought of as freaks. Many of us, who can 'pass', try to live out normal lives and rarely tll anyone about our gifts. Others, like myself, stick out. Humanity deals with us in their own special way." The last sentence was delievered mournfully. Scully could only imagine all that the gentleman doctor had been through in his life.  
  
"Agent Scully we are sorry for all the games we have played but you have to understand, if our location and work were discovered there are many, in the government and in the private sector that would have our heads on poles," Dr. Mc Coy stopped speaking, held his expression in nutral and appeared to be listening to someone Scully could not see. Then he turned to both her and her dazed partner, "The Professor would like to talk to you later, but you both should get some sleep."  
  
Hank helped Mulder into a wheel chair, not trusting the medicated agent to walk, and wheeled him to a small bedroom. With the help of the Cajun they placed him in the bed, Scully watched, helpless to do anything. The memory of what happened in the woods still fresh in her mind. Hank pointed to the other bed in the room and invited her to tkae a nap.  
  
After several hours of pacing and feeling like a Princess in a tower, Mulder awake from his drug induced coma. His skin had started to flake like it would after a bad sunburn and his eyes reflected the painful headache he was now suffering. "Get the plates on that Mack truck for me Scully?" He slowly got himself up into a seated position and looked at her playfully. But his attempt at levity was lost on her, she continued to pace trying to digest all she'd heard.  
  
"Their mutants Scully, dang, here I was hoping for a Werewolf." Again his comment fell on deaf ears.  
  
"He could have been the killer, large, powerful enough to do the damage to the girls. Even has fangs. With his mutation he could possibly be able to regrow a lost tooth or claw with in days of losing it like other animals..." The door sung open haulting Scully's verbalization of her thoughts. Jean and Jubilee appeared. Despite himself, Mulder cringed upon recognizing the girl.  
  
Dressed in a baggy plaid shirt and jeans, the girl stepped forward, "I am sorry for paffing you in the woods," she uttered under her breath.   
  
"Paffing?" Mulder questioned. The girl smirked and exhailed exhibiting the same attitude he'd seen when she rollerbladed by the crime scene. Raising her hands, small sparks began to appear accompanied by the sound of fireworks.  
  
"Paff." She whispered. Mulder replied a silent 'oh', and nodded his head. Wringing the back of his pained neck he got to his feet and accepted her apology with a hand shake. Scully and Mulder followed them back to Charles Xavier's office. Where they found everyone, except Logan and McCoy, sitting on the sofas.  
  
"I apologizes agents but we have come to a decision to help you by telling you everything we know." Both Mulder and Scully looked at each other wide eyed like Snata Clause had just told them that he was taking them to the North Pole to learn all his secrets.   
  
Taking their seats, the agents listen to Xavier's tale. About their mission to protect a world that fears and hates them, about the mad man leader of the small isalnd nation of Genosha and his neverending plotting to take over the world, and more importantly about this so-called werewolf.  
  
"At first we believed the crimes were unrelated, the first two girls were merely candidates, we had not approached them yet, but when the third girl died we became suspicious. All the young women murdered were going to enroll here, or were about to be approached and asked to..."  
  
"Here we go again...blame it all on him why don't you," Jubilee cut in,"He didn't do it I was with him that night, I tell ya he didn't do it!!" She was on the verge of tears, but her stubborn streak and tough as nails attitude kept her from crying.  
  
"Jubilation that is enough," Charles had lost his patience. "Young lady if you can not control yourself I would kindly ask you to leave this meeting."  
  
"You say you were with him, then who was in your room, I checked on you myself," Scott's smug matter-of-fact tone was driving Jubilee to the boiling point, luckily she had a rebuttle for him.  
  
"You checked on a pillow and a wig One Eye, I hit the bricks the second you losers weren't looking. We saw da girl but I steered Wolvie clear of her."  
  
The entire room turned and faced Jubilee, shock clearly on their faces. She backed up trying to get to the door, she'd said too much, time to leave.  
  
*********  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

TITLE- X-Communicated, part 3  
AUTHOR- candy aka candylynn  
E-MAIL ME- darksydelady@aol.com  
RATING-pg13  
DISCLAIMER-I don't own anyone in the story.  
NOTES- Mulder and Scully start to figure out what is really going on.  
  
Jean reached out to Jubilee with her mind, knowing it was impossible to break down her mental defenses, the flaming red headed beauty settled for halting her escape with a powerful telekinetic hold. But Jubilee was not Scully or even Logan. Twisting around in midair the young woman managed a sneak attack of brightly colored paffs. Her intention was not to hurt them by burning them with it, but to fry their retinas. And fry she did, the sudden flash disoriented Jean so much that she lost her concentration and dropped her prisoner to the floor. With the swiftness of a hawk, Jubilee got to her feet and flung open the door.  
  
  
3:15 AM  
Westchester Community Hall  
  
"And in closing my brothers and sisters, it is time we started to pressure OUR elected officials to handle this growing crisis before it becomes an epidemic. Imagine how many lives could have been saved if our lazy congress had taking action sooner on the AIDS virus or how many lives could have been saved if they had moved into Yugoslavia earlier. Now we must remember the past mistakes we have made with our conservative rise to arms and take quick action against our poor mutated countrymen before they, in their twisted way, cost us not only our jobs or our way of life, but our very lives indeed." With the power and passion of Baptist Minister Greydon Creed had captured the small crowd's attention for well over six hours.  
  
An incredible roar of cheers and thunderous applauds erupted from the fifty or so gathered to see their national leader speak. He scanned the crowd, finding a stoic Smothers standing in the corner, he beckoned him to the back room just off the stage with a haunting glance. Creed, with the flamboyancy of a presidential candidate, waved to his adoring public and left the stage flanked by two armed men.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me Sir?" Smothers' tone was respectable and awestruck as he spoke to Creed.  
  
"Yes Officer Smothers or is it Deputy Smothers now?" Creed smiled knowingly, he was behind Smothers new rank. Call it partial payment for years of good work.  
  
"Yes Sir and I thank you for your kind words in the letter to the Mayor."  
  
"Well son we Friends must truly stick together. As I am sure you understand." Creed looked at his guards. A single glance sent them from the room.  
  
"Sir, I 'handled' their latest recruit." A devilish smile crossed his thin lips.  
  
"So I read," Creed went into his pocket. "But we have a new target. One of the children already there." He withdrew a photo from his pocket and tossed it across the table. Recovering it Smothers was shocked to recognize the new target as the girl who rollerbladed into the intersection when he and the FBI were there earlier.  
  
4:30 AM  
The Forest Near Xavier's Institute  
  
Jubilation Lee was no fool. She knew she had to go back there at some point. But why? For him? He wasn't anything but trouble, granted she loved him to no end, but did he feel the same. Of course not no self respecting adult would feel that way about a child. But she was sure that he did care for her. Maybe?  
  
He'd dragged her all across Asia, they were partners, best friends, soulmates...that is until he invited her to return home with him, *Learn to use your powers?* she said to herself in her best attempt at his voice. *I will protect you, we are a family.* "Sheessssh, right I protect your fuzzy butt more than you do mine now Pal. The second we get here you ship me off to the other school so that I have to deal with Emma and Monet. Why, what did I do? Wasn't I good enough to be with you?"   
  
Having said the words, she slumped down on a fallen tree and fought tears. She nothing or no one, Parents, dead. Her best friend Ev, dead. Now if Summers had his way Logan would be carted off to the big house. *They think you killed those girls because your nutso, you had access to the files and just killed them. No way you don't work that way. You've only killed because you have to. And never like that, never that brutal, never so...."  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRR..."  
  
"Jigga?" She grunted. A slang word for what was that she learned from Ev. She looked around, already aware that the growl was not Logan's, she knew his in her sleep. It wasn't a fake one, it was too deep for that. She was in danger. Nuff said. Like a shot she leapt from the log and began running back to the mansion.  
  
In the weeks since Charles had summoned her to help handle Logan, she'd learned these woods like the back of her hand. She easily maneuvered around the trees, jumping ditches overs would have missed. So when she came around the largest oak in the forest, she was quit surprised to see the lumbering shadow of a brute with long powerful arms and fangs dripping with spit.  
  
She back stepped twice, raising her arms to firing position the whole time. She yelled a battle cry and launched a battery of high powered paffs, which the beast shrugged off as if she was throwing paper balls at him.  
  
*LOGAN!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Charles and Jean almost passed out as her blood curdling psychic scream tore apart their minds.   
  
"Jean?!" Scott caught his falling wife just in time. Both Mulder and Scully stood to examine the victims of this strange 'bullet'.  
  
Jean looked at Scott and the others, "Jubilee is being attacked in the forest." No more needed to be said, Ororo opened the window behind the Professor's desk and gracefully sailed out. Mulder watched the beauty in awe as steamy white clouds seemed to form all around her.   
  
"C'mon, Agent, we got a P'tit middle nam' Trouble to save." Gambit tagged Mulder with the back of his hand. Following Gambit, Mulder and Scott raced out of the office leaving Scully to care for Jean and Charles.  
  
"Things like this happen all the time?" Scully asked Jean as she helped her to the sofa. Jean only nodded a painful yes.  
  
  
Jubilee was in the fight of her life. She'd never seen something that big move so fast. She raced around in between the trees firing paff after paff, rendering thick ancient trees to little more than toothpicks. This thing had picked the wrong night to mess with the wrong girl.  
  
She had just cleared a low branch when she lost track of it, Murphy's Law came into play in her mind, she spun around expecting it to be behind her but it was gone. *I scare it off?* She pondered. *Naw, it wasn't really hurt by the crap I was tossing, so where are ya?* The question came from above. The creature dropped down from the heavens, actually a thick branch directly above her.  
  
Her scream echoed through out the valley, as it punched her in the ribs, breaking two of them. She had wits enough to flash him with a blinding light. Something she hadn't tried earlier, she'd reminder herself to have Scott kick her in the butt about that later, if she survived this that is.  
  
She could literally the bones cutting into her right lungs, but pain could wait. A rush of lifesaving adrenaline was coursing through her now. With the creature blinded and rolling about, she managed to get to her feet. She began a clumsy stagger towards the road only a few feet away. The Mansion was just beyond. Then she heard it, the rumbling gallop of the beast coming up from behind her. She whispered a final prayer, she preyed that God keep and hold Logan's hand always since she wouldn't be there to do it.   
  
Bravely, she turned to face her killer. It was only a mere few feet away from her, drooling and snarling like a hellhound, when a thick small shadow crossed her line of vision just to her left. It impacted with the beast taking it down into a tight roll and away from her. The force of the impact gusted a wind strong enough to knock her weak frame off balance.  
  
"Oh My God," she muttered holding her ribs. A soft smile crossed her lips as she caught a glimpse two sets of three long adamantium claws emerge at lightspeed from between his knuckles as he got up off the creature and to his feet. He was standing upright like a man and his frame looked somewhat normal, normal for him that is.   
  
He lunged forward taking a sweep at the creature, it danced out of the way. Grunting and growling with feral rage, Logan rolled across the forest transversing the distance between him and it faster than running would have and stood toe to toe with it. The bearish type beast, slammed on claw across his face sending Logan spinning through the air. He landed on against a tree.   
  
In the he could hear the swept sound of electricity whizz by him. Two thin purple tinted playing cards hummed through the air. When they contacted the beast it was lifted off the ground four feet and sailed into the darkness of the forest. But quickly it got to it's feet. Returning to it's low gallop it charged towards the man responsible for the danger hand dealt it, Remy LeBeau. Said card shark was standing defiantly next to Storm who was cradling Jubilee's small frame in her arms.  
  
From over Remy's right should a wide red beam appeared and shot the beast. Again it was lifted up and away from it's prey, but this time it retreated.  
  
Logan, shaking off the mild headache he got from being slammed into the tree. Began to chase the creature, but when he heard Jubilee's weak cries calling his name, he thought better of it. She needed him here.  
  
Mulder entered the woods, gun drawn ready for the action he missed. "Is she okay?" He questioned as he approached the others.   
  
"Her rib maybe broken and there are other wounds. I will carry her to Hank immediately." Ororo's lifted off the ground as gingerly as she could with her young friend in tow. Logan emerged from the woods in a deadly serious stride. He looked up at Storm and Jubilee, their eyes connected for an instant. The corners of her ruby lips turned up into a slight smile. He was back, almost.  
  
They held their stare until Storm turned and flew back to the house. Logan sneered, turning he faced Remy, Scott, and a befuddled Mulder who barely recognized the man before as the man-beast that had almost mauled him in the woods earlier.  
  
"Welcome back Mon Ami," Gambit greeted with a slight bow.   
  
"Thank duh kid, ya have someone screamin' at ya from de astral plane at four in duh mornin' and see if ya don't c'mon back duh yerself." Logan's words were hardly understandable but they understood the passion in his voice. A loved one was in trouble, hell or high water wasn't going to stop him from saving his friend.  
  
"Now what Ol' Fearless?" Gambit turned to Scott. If not for his natural smugness and years of practice at hiding his emotions in battle, Scott Summer's face would have been beet red from shame and guilt at pointing such a strong finger at Logan. But only stern resolve lived on his partially covered face.  
  
"I tell ya what Gumbo," Logan started," We bust a few heads, namely Smothers...dip shit Deputy." With that Logan stormed off towards the house, leaving the three men to ponder what in the world Deputy Smothers had to do with this. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

TITLE- X-Communicated, pt 4  
AUTHOR- candy aka candylynn  
E-MAIL ME- darksydelady@aol.com  
TYPE- X-Men/X-Files Crossover  
RATING- R  
DISCLAIMER-I don't own anyone in the story.  
NOTES- Smothers' is exposed and the X-Men tango with an enemy that may be their undoing.  
Sorry it took so long for me to end this but I got hung up on a plot point sorry.  
  
  
Mulder sat across from a worried and nervous Logan in the waiting room area of the MedLab. Scully, being a medical doctor, was inside assisting Dr. McCoy with patching up Jubilee. "Why Smothers?"  
  
Logan looked up from his tightly clasped hands with urgency in his eyes. His mind had to focus on Mulder's question hard; he was so focused on his ailing friend that he had forgotten about Smothers for a second. But soon a rumbling growl in his chest alerted not only Mulder, but Scott and Remy that he had completely remembered the importance of the name Smothers.  
  
"I doubt it Logan, he's FOH," Scott corrected in his normal holierthanthou tone. Logan's rebuttal was a sneering growl and baring his rather impressive cainine teeth.  
  
"FOH?" Mulder's forehead wrinkled, he had heard the letters before... Frohickie had talked about the group in passing.  
  
"Yes, Mon Ami, de FOH- Friends of Humanity. A bunch of misguided losers dat hate us Muties to no end. The mutant version of the KKK. Fewer in numbers but jus' as deadly." Gambit looked at the door, being empathic, he could feeling Jubilee's suffering or lack there of. He raised his head in alarm, he felt nothing from her at all, a weird placid calm that is usually accompanied by death.  
  
Scully came out of the door a second later, "We sedated her, she'll be hurting for a few weeks to come, but she'll pull through." There was a collective sigh in the room, except from Logan who got to his feet and left the room for parts unknown.  
****************************  
  
The Next Morning  
The Smothers Residence  
  
"WHERE IS THE GIRL YOU WORTHLESS FUR BAG!!!" The sound of flesh connecting with fur covered skin could be heard throughout the entire house. David Smothers stood over his son about ready to spit fire. "You fail me again, so help me boy..." Smothers rested his hands on the smooth leather of his belt. With a series of violent kicks he wrangled the small blonde boy into a tiny broom closet type room.  
  
With a sneering hateful gaze Smothers slammed the door shut. "Damn worthless mutie."   
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...  
  
Smothers' head snapped around as he heard the knock at the door. He sent up a silent prayer that it wasn't Greydon Creed. If it was he would have hell to pay.   
  
Jogging up the steps, he entered his small kitchen then moved into the living room to answer the door. When he peered out, he was relieved to see Agents Mulder and Scully on his front porch. "Morning Agents?" He stated more as a question then a greeting. He was sure that he had never told them where he lived, completely sure.  
  
"Good Morning Deputy, we have a few questions if you don't mind?" Scully flashed somewhat angry eyes at him. He nodded and came out onto the porch surprising both Mulder and Scully, they had been expecting to be invited inside. They both wondered what he was hiding.  
  
"Ask away, I'm an open book." He said smiling.  
  
"I am sure," Scully returned with a sour smirk. "We were wondering what you knew about the FOH?" Smothers eyes lost their smile, even while he forced the corners of his lips to remain up turned.   
  
"Nothin', 'xcept that they meet a few times a week in town and their big man is here in town for a few days, they requested a parade, but the mayor refused it due to lack of interest." Smothers rebuttal was a heck of a lot more than 'nothin'.  
  
"And why were so hesitant to go to Xavier's yesterday?" Mulder's eyes were narrowed as he tried to peck in the house over Smothers' shoulder. Noticing, he turned and closed the door all the way.  
  
"The place is ... creepy. Call me chicken, but weird stuff goes on up there and since I saw no need to go..."  
  
"Thank you Deputy. We'll see you at the station later." Mulder and Scully turned and left the befuddled man on his front porch. As they entered their rental car, Mulder looked at Scully with a pleasant smile.  
  
*Was that long enough Jean?* He asked her in his head.  
  
*Sure was.* she returned. To Deputy David Smothers, he had been speaking with Agents Mulder and Scully, but in reality Scully was still at the mansion, Jean had clouded Smoothers' mind and masqueraded as 'the mother to be' agent.  
  
As the car rolled down the dirty and dusty road the lead away from Smothers place, Jean to turned to Mulder and said, "HE didn't attack Jubilee, but he knows who did. He's also hiding someone in the house. A boy, maybe 13 or 14. He is hurt or drugged and very, very scared." Mulder nodded and continued on his way.  
  
Jean turned to looked out the window just as a familiar presence made itself known to her mind. "Mulder slowdown," Jean looked back at the small cabin and the now empty front porch. They were safe enough away from the cabin that Smothers wouldn't see them stopping here.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mulder questioned as he stopped the car.  
  
"Logan is nearby, and he is pissed." Mulder quirked an eyebrow. He had run across a pissed off Logan once, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face that demon again.  
**************************  
  
BRRRRRING, BRRRRRRRING...CLICK  
  
"Creed here," Greydon's voice oozed with confidence and silky evil that Smothers wished he had right now.  
  
"We have a problem, he didn't get the girl. Claimed her friends and some FBI agents helped her. And now the FBI are questioning me."  
  
"..."  
  
"Creed, CREED! You still there?!?" Smothers yelled at the phone.  
  
CLICK.  
  
The sound of flat dial tone signaled that Creed had unceremoniously hung up the phone and also disconnected Smothers. Slouching back in his chair, David Smothers realized that it maybe time to pay his end of the deal that he made with the devil. The devil being Greydon Creed.  
  
There was only one thing left to do.  
***************************  
  
"Logan, where are you? I know you are out here." Jean whispered knowing that he would hear her no matter how low she talked.  
  
"Jeanie go home...and take blue boy with ya." Logan grumbled from a tree.  
  
"Logan I cannot allow you to do this, Smothers didn't kill those girls or hurt Jubilee..."  
  
"I know that Jeanie ... it's the one that did that I am worryin' 'bout."  
  
With the speed of a cheetah, Logan leapt from the tree and was standing in front of Jean and Mulder. He looked the agent up and down then returned his attention to Jean. "Go home Jeanie, that boy ain't right. Smothers did somethin' to him and it's time he be dealt with...one way or another."  
  
Jean stared him down. "Logan let us handle this you are in no state..." He took off for the woods without listening to the rest of what she had to say.  
  
"Stop Him!" Mulder ordered her. She looked at him with a slight amount of contempt, she knew what he was asking her to do, grab him with a TK hold. That would have been easy enough, but once she let him go there would be hell to pay. Logan may have loved her, but if she did that all bets were off.  
  
"No," she whispered as she watched Logan stalk off in the forest. Her eyes held an odd look in them, Mulder was starting to understand why Summers didn't like Logan. If his wife looked at another man the way Jean was looking at Logan he would hate that man too.  
  
"Well, now what," he asked?  
  
"We get the others, come back at night fall, and see if we can help the boy. Logan was right, Smothers is doing something to him and we should at least try and help him before Logan gets his hands on him."  
*********************  
  
8pm  
The Smothers Household.  
  
David sat on his sofa, trying to plot his next move. Everything he had he got because of his alliance with Creed. His job, his money... Now Creed was cutting all ties with him. He couldn't go into work today, he couldn't face the Agents. He was sure they at least suspected that he was involved with the girls being killed and the attack on the kid last night. But he knew they couldn't prove anything. All he needed to do was get rid of the only evidence ... his own son.  
  
Smothers fingered the clear glass bottle of steroids Creed had given him and had been supplying him with for years. This was the magic for the genie, the one trick for the pony. Just the right amount was the thing that transformed his hairy, small doggish son into a hellhound. Too much of the specially concocted serum would kill him. And tonight the boy was going to die.  
  
He stood in front of the door to his boy's room and unlocked the four bolts that secured the door. The smell of day old urine and rotting food compounded with bodily filth assaulted Smothers' nose like a baseball bat to the head.  
  
"Papa please, I am sorry ... don't beat me..."  
  
"Shut up ya worthless bag a..." Smothers shook the boy violently and then dragged him up the steps. Throwing the crying heap of a boy on the floor, he watched his son shake and quiver with fear and pain and got a sick pleasure in seeing him suffer so.   
*****************************  
  
"Ororo, lay down a thick blanket of fog to cover our approach," Scott requested of the beautiful weather witch. Nodding she raised one had over her head and like magic a thick, white cloud of fog began growing all around them.  
  
Mulder, who was there against their wishes, watched from the safety of the car. His hands on the butt of his gun, just in case. He looked around the forest, expecting to see Wolfman Jack, as he called Logan, to appear out of the darkness.  
  
"Okay ol' fearless, wha is de plan?"  
  
"It's simple, no force unless absolutely necessary. Jean walks up, disguised as Scully, causes Smothers to black out. We get inside the house, find this 'boy' and secure him. If things are as bad as we think, we turn Smothers over to the authorizes, " Scott said pointing to Mulder. "Got it?"  
  
"Wee." Remy returned flicking his dead cigarette into the forest. "Sorry Smoky de Bear, no ashtray handy."   
  
The team took positions, under cover of the fog. Storm to the left of the porch, Scott to the right, Remy went around back. Jean exhaled and masked her appearance, becoming Scully to all who saw her. Mulder swallowed the developing lump in his throat as he forced himself to remember that it was Jean standing there not his beloved Scully.  
  
Jean looked back at the car, acutely aware of Mulder's concern, and smiled reassuringly at him. It was then that he truly realized that it wasn't Scully, she would have never smiled like that, Dana would have gave him a sneering glance and berated him for being overprotective.  
  
Mulder, returned to his tree search for the wayward member of this motley crew. Finally, he spotted a short figure crouching in the distance. The gleam of his razor sharp claws sparkled in the moonlight.  
************************  
  
David penned his son to the floor of the kitchen with all his weight. The boy fought as hard as he could, but between malnutrition and withdrawal from the harsh drugs he'd been given over the years, he could do little more than squirm.  
  
David plunged the needle into the battle of steroids and filled it. The normal dose was half the needle's length, so a full needle full of the poison should kill the boy in a matter of minutes. "Pipedown fleabag," He told the boy as he shoved the needle into his neck. The boy let out a howling cry.  
  
From outside Jean could feel his pain, the plan was falling apart, they had to act now. But before Scott and the others had time to react to the boys cry. The sound of breaking glass and growls alerted them something was terribly wrong. Jean's masquerade feel away and she returned to normal as she rushed the porch and ripped the door from it's hinges with her mind. The others entered the house.  
  
Once inside, Jean saw a nightmare come to life. A blonde bemouth of a monster with long claws and fierce fangs held David Smothers high above the kitchen floor choking the life out of him. The deputy's blooded body dangled from the demon's death grip like a limp noodle from a fork. His eyes were rolled up in his head and blood gushed from his nose spraying his attacker.   
  
The sound of his neckbones breaking finally snapped Jean out of her momentary gore induced trance. She reached out to the monster with her mind, but found a swirl of bloodlust and chaos where his mind should have been. It had a mission, kill everything.   
  
The electric hum of a kinetically charged playing card wizzed through the air and connected with the back of the monster's head. Undaughted by the mini explosion, it simply tossed Smothers into the open refrigerator and turned it's rage on the raggin' Cajun.  
  
SNINKT!!!  
  
The overpowering growl of Logan bellowed from the backdoor in the kitchen as he and Remy prepared to take out the monster. Remy unleashed a fury of cards while Logan rushed the beast and began to hack and slash it with his claws. "NO LOGAN WAIT!!" Jean demanded. From over her shoulder, a red laser pulse soared by her hitting manic in the leg. It did little to stop it. Only made him angrier.  
  
With a blood curdling howl, he tossed Logan into both Jean and Scott and backhanded Remy into the wall. As it lumbered over to him, Storm entered from the livingroom and blasted it with a strong jolt of lightening. But it too had no effect. Turning away from Remy, it approached Storm. Snatching her by her neck he again hoisted his victim high above him and began to slowly crush her neck.  
  
"FREEZE," Mulder pointed his government issue at the beast and waited for it's next move. From be hind, Logan attempted to rush the beast again, but it had sensed him and spun around, kicking him in the face hard with Ororo's dangling legs. With no other choices left to him, Mulder had to get the thing away from the injured people now littering the cabin floor.  
  
He fired three shots. They tore into his back, the monster wailed in pain and slamed Ororo into the floor. It stood erect and angry as it turned to face Mulder, it's new primary target. "Come on fuzzypants." He muttered under his breath. The beast turned, but before he could give chase, Mulder broke out of the front door headed for the car. The plan, run the damn thing over with it...several times.  
  
As he started the car, the enraged wildchild, emerged from the house and dropped to all fours as he raced towards the car. Holding on foot on the break and mashing the break, Mulder prepared himself for the ultimate game of chicken, only this time the object of the game was to hit the other guy. Releasing the break, the car spun it's wheels and barreled towards it. Surprisingly, the monster roared and ran faster.  
  
Just before the car connected with it, he lowered his head and shoulder. When the bumper hit him the car jumped and heaved skyward. In a matter of a split second the car was perpendicular with the ground and all of the under workings of the machine were exposed as the rental car became airborne and flipped over.  
  
With a loud crash and thump, the car came to rest on it's roof and slide forty feet into the front steps of the house. Secured by his seatbelt, Mulder hung upside down from his seat completely unconscience.  
  
Once the dust settled, the blonde demon raised off the ground and looked at it's painfully injured shoulder, but the drugs the high dose of the drug it was jacked up on counteracted it. The Beast, satisfied that all parties were handled, headed off into the woods. He still had another target to deal with, the one from last night, the only one ever to get away, Jubilation Lee.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

TITLE- X-Communication-Final  
AUTHOR- candy aka candylynn  
E-MAIL ME- darksydelady@aol.com  
TYPE- action  
RATING- pg13  
DISCLAIMER-I don't own anyone in the story.  
NOTES- Finally, shesssh I thought I would never finish this miniseries. I am sorry if the end sucks.  
  
Dana Scully had seen some incredible things during her time with the bureau but these last few days took the proverbial cake. Flying mind readers, a demon eyed Cajun, a man beast that turned out to be more man than beast. Now Dana was witness to yet another miracle, the recovery of Jubilation Lee.  
  
The girl should be dead, had she been attacked any other place Dana was certain the spunky teenager would have died. But with all the medical technology these X-Men had, the girl had hardly a mark on her body, which had been battered and broken when she was brought out of the woods just twenty four hours ago.  
  
"I am fine, get that thing away from me." Jubilee was not the best patient either. Dana could see she was more like her friend Logan than her innocent face would lead one to believe.  
  
"Fine, but I can't believe how...you healed." Dana whispered slightly dumbfounded.   
  
"My dear Federal Agent we X-Men tend to rebound from such insignifigant injuries with great haste," Beast added from the other side of the room.  
  
"Yeah and all this Shi'ar crap don't hurt either," Jubilee added as she slipped off the examing table.  
  
"Shi'ar?" Scully asked.  
  
"Yes, a lovely and highly developed race of space fairing extra terrestials that we exchange ideals and technology with." Dana quirked her right eyebrow skyward half wishing Mulder had been there to hear that and half glad that he wasn't. She could only imagine the way he would rip into the kindly blue doctor, pumping him for every detail he knew about the aliens.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me askin'," Rogue said from across the room,"but how far along are ya?" Rogue pointed to Scully's gently swollen stomach.  
  
Absent mindedly, Scully stroked her full belly as she responded, "Five months, I'll enter my third trimester in two weeks." Scully's cheeks flushed red as she realized she was smiling like an idiot.  
  
"You gonna keep bein' an 'Officer of duh Law'," Jubilee barked in her best Judge Dreed voice,"til the kid drops?"  
  
Scully smirked, "No, Skinner is having a fit now that I am still doing field work, so I guess this will be my last assignment. After that, who knows, might go practice medicine leave the weirdness to Mulder." She smiled to herself as she realized that no matter what happened after the baby was born she and Mulder were in 'this' for the long hual. Doctor or not, Scully would be there for Mulder.  
  
Rogue nodded her head, "What's it like, being pregnant?"  
  
"Not all it's cracked up to be,but worth it," Dana said while rubbing her belly, " you'll see." Jubilee winced with the last statement. Dana noticed a sadness growing in Rogue's belle brown eyes.  
  
"No not me," Rogue's said in a painfully shaky voice, "I can't... I can't have one, I can't touch anyone..." Scully's eyes widened with confusion, it was then at the agent noted that Rogue was covered from head to toe. Jeans, long sleeved shirt, gloves, and a turtle neck. Scully lowered her eyes, almost mourning Rogue's condition.  
  
"Erh, uh, I am starved, ice cream anyone?" Jubilee interjected, feeling the tension in the room building, the girl thought it best to kill this conversation.  
  
"Oh no you don't Miss Lee, Your ribs need to be monitored and you have other internal injuries that could easily be aggitated if you over do it. You will stay here for another evening I am clear?"  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, assuming her infamous pouting position, "Fine Hank, but one question?" Jubilee's eyes began to roam the massive expanse of the Med Lab, "Where is Wolvie?"   
  
Rogue looked over at Hank who lowered his eyes to the computer screen where the results of several test he was running were starting to be displayed. "I think he and the others went to find whoever did this to you."  
  
"WHAT, without me?!?!?" Jubilee yelled.  
*************  
  
Charles Xavier was not the type of man that worried; he could become concerned, he pondered, even fretted but never worried. But tonight he was indeed worried. Logan had taken off shortly after finding out that his beloved Jubilee would alright. The others had come up with a plan about how to deal with the murderous Deputy Smothers, but he had not heard a word from his students for hours. The only good thing to come out of all of this was that Greydon Creed had abruptly cut his trip short and returned to Washington D.C.  
  
Charled breathed in deeply then exhaled a cleansing breath. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind of all thought and focused on the images of his *missing* students. His mind flashed, soon his astral form was racing through the woods at lightspeed. Like a bloodhound on the hunt, Charles telepathic mind had picked up on a familiar signature in the woods.  
  
As his astral form broke free of the woods, Charles came upon a small cabin. Utter chaos had seemed to break out. A flipped over car was resting near the front steps of the house and he could feel Mulder's groggy mind starting to awaken. *Mr. Mulder.* Charles called to the dazed agent.  
  
*Dad?* Mulder returned from with in his own mind.  
  
*Unfortunately not, but I would advise you to try and get out of this vehicle.* Charles said in a calm tone. The last thing he wanted was to jolt the man back to the real world, the shock of being upside down with a voice in his head could literally cause Mulder to blackout.   
  
Mulder slowly opened his eyes, his head was throbbing as blood rushed into his brain. The world seemed off tilter and a strong force was pulling at him. As the fuzziness in his mind started to clear he realized he was upside down and still in the car he'd try to run *it* over with. Now alert, Mulder flinched then frantically undid his seatbelt. *Careful Mr. Mulder,* Charles' warning was too late. Mulder undid the clasp and he went flying out of the seat head first into the stirring wheel.  
  
*Ouch.* He said to the voice in his head. Charles repressed the urge to laugh and directed Mulder on how to get out of the car as painlessly as possible. As Mulder staggered to his feet, Jean and Scott emerged from the house, battered and as dazed as he was. Gambit and Wolverine came from arround the back of the house, with Gambit holding Storm's limp body.  
  
"Gambit t'ink we just got our asses kicked."  
  
"I agree," Mulder said while nursing his bruised and throbbing head.  
  
Jean quickly looked off towards the edge of the woods having sensed Charles, *Professor, he ran off. I manged to gleem a little from his mine, before he kicked our butts. Smothers may have been his father or an uncle, but we know the boy was being drugged. There are needles and various bottles of some kind of steriod all over the house.*  
  
*And Smothers?*  
  
*He... killed him before we could stop him. I think Smothers may have tried to give him an overdose of the drugs and it back fired on him.* Jean tried to hide the small amount of joy in her thoughts that Smothers was dead, but was failing. Charles, understood, he would not hold it against her.  
  
*We have to find him Jean, before he hurts anyone else.*  
  
*We'll find him.* Jean felt Charles slip out of her mind and away from them.  
  
"We can use Smothers' truck to get back," Mulder said, "Only gotta figure out which one of us is in any condition to drive." Without another word Logan hopped in the driver's seat of Smothers' red pickup. Mulder grimaced, the thought of Logan driving scared the hell out of him.  
  
"Get over it Doughboy, I heal fast and as for the feral thing call it a phase." Mulder didn't move until the others piled into the truck, finally he hopped in the back with Gambit and Scott.  
*****************************  
  
Charles returned to his body, he would need a moment to collect his thoughts before he began searching the forrest for the wayward boy. He pinched his nose in an attempt to ward off a developing headache. Images of the boy being locked away, beaten violently and drugged to the point that he was easily suggestable and overtly violent made him angry. But as the imagines became stronger and clearer he realized that they were not of his own making. Someone was broadcasting this rage with such force he was effortlessly picking them up.  
  
Charles sat up and focused on the rage flooding his mind. He left his body and walked the astral plane trying to find the boy. The rage found him first, Charles was pulled into a dark pit like space where there was nothing but pain and death. The the ghastly spectors of the girls this young man had been brainwashed into killing hung in the air around the Charles, sending a psychic chill up his astral spine.  
  
*Hello?* Charles called.  
  
*GO WAY, GO WAY FOR I HURT YOU TOO!!!* Charles' head snapped around to the darkest corner of the boy's mind. Huddled there was a small frail form of a nude and battered blonde haired boy that looked slightly like a semi transformed warewolf.   
  
*Young man I only want to help you.*  
  
*Help...ME? Kill me then, please kill me for I kill her.* The boy's voice was borderline hysterical.  
  
The boy curled further into a defensive ball, he looked over at Xavier, *You better leave the wave is coming, nuthin' gonna stop it either.*  
  
On cue, the ground beneath Charles rumbled and shook. Charles could feel an evil fog approaching, the drugs were starting to get a stronger hold on the boy's mind. In a heartbeat Charles was back in his body. A mind clearing blink later Charles called for Rogue.  
  
"Hold on y'all the Professor's callin' me," Rogue announced with a wave of her hand that quieted the room.  
  
*Rogue we have a problem, the Young boy who has been... attacking the young women over that last few years is coming here, NOW. Make sure Jubilation and Agent Scully are safe and get ready.*  
  
*I am on it.* Rogue turned to a befuddled Scully, who was still not use to seeing someone in a telepathic conversation. "We got trouble, that thing is comin' this way. You two stay down here, me and Hank are needed."  
  
"No way, I owe that bag of fur and fangs a beat down," Jubilee barked as she made her way to the door. Rogue snatched the eager teenager by her arm, which caused Jubilee to scream like she was being killed. The force of the grab caused a sudden shockwave of pain that started in her ribs and moved to every part of the girl's body.  
  
"You can't Sugah, you might look okay but you ain't and Logan'd kill me if I let ya go with us. Just stay down here," Rogue looked over at Scully who was checking her standard issue .45, "... watch afta the Agent."   
  
Jubilee looked over at Scully, pregnant and even with the gun she wasn't going to be much of a match for monster the teenager had faced in the woods the night before. "Okay, but if you need me..."  
  
"I'll whistle Sugah," Rogue winked at Jubilee, glad that she had managed not to bruise her ego too much and then left the Med Lab with Hank.  
**********************  
Midnight  
Xavier's Institute  
  
The pick-up truck pulled up to the gate, with demon speed Logan pounded his security code into the digital pad and watched the gate lurch open. As he shifted the old red ford into gear, he could hear a distant southern fried scream from inside the mansion. "What the flamin' hell?" He grumbled under his breath as he looked up at the house.  
  
"Is there a problem Logan?" Jean asked as she cradled Storm's comatose body. Jean looked at the house and began scanning. Immediately she picked up on Rogue or what was left of Rogue's mind. The woman's mind was scrambled almost beyond recognition. "Oh my God, Logan, Rogue's touched him."  
  
Jean flung open the side door and pulled Storm out. Scott releaved Jean of Storm and began to move towards the rear of the house, when the sound of breaking glass caught him off guard.   
  
Rogue's body came sailing out of Xavier's third floor office window and headed straight for the pick-up's wind shield. She slammed into the hood of the truck so hard it almost flipped over. Gambit and Mulder went flying in opposite directions across the lawn.  
  
Logan had just leapt out of the truck in time to miss the impact. He rolled across the lawn,rebounding, he looked over at the smashed remains of the truck. Scott was moving back towards the smoldering wreck," No way boy scout, get Storm to Med Lab, I got Rogue." Scott nodded and raced off to the back of the mansion.  
  
Before Logan could reach Rogue, Gambit had pulled her free of the wreckage and was cradling her limp body. "C'mon Chere don't do dis to ol' Remy," he whispered as he brushed her hair out of her face with a gloved hand. Like magic Rogue coughed and sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"NO!!!" She yelled as she started to fight him, "Poppa don't hit me I am sorry Poppa, don't hit me. I won't be a mutant, I'll be a good boy, Poppa PLEASE, I am sorry..." Remy could not control Rogue's powerful body any longer. She kicked out violently and ranaway headed towards the woods.  
  
"What the hell?" Mulder said as Rogue raced by him.  
  
"She can' touch nobody wit out taking a piece o'dem." Remy said as he approached the agent trying to match Rogue's incredible speed. Fox continued to watch the pair as Rogue ran off into the woods with Remy in hot persuit.  
  
A low growl drew Mulder's attention away from the retreating X-Men and towards the house. Logan stood at the base of the front steps looking up at the window where Rogue had been thrown from. Mulder looked up and saw the outline of a male slightly larger than the increasingly angry man growling before him.  
  
Without a word, Logan leapt the three front steps and cut throw the door with impressively long claws. Mulder's face became child like as he observed Logan's adamantium claws retrack into his fore arm. *Scully would love to examine you.* He slurred to himself. A pang of jealousy crawled up Mulder spine as the image of Scully touching the animalistic but somehow seductive man filled his mind's eye.   
  
*Kill the jealousy Agent we gotta go,* Jean's voice entered Mulder's mind like a chimming bell. Mulder could feel himself being lifted off the ground. He tried to relax, but as the ground got further and further away the bells and whistles in his mind grew louder .  
  
Jean guilded to a soft landing as she entered the Professor's office. Just as Mulder cleared the remains of the broken window, Jean saw Charles in a bloody heap in his over turned wheel chair. With her concentration broken, she unceremonously dropped Mulder on the top of Xavier's desk.  
  
*At least she waited until I was in the window.*  
  
*Sorry.*  
  
Jean telekentically flung the wheelchair off her mentor and brought him to her. He hung in the air for a brief second before he open his eyes. *We have to help this boy Jean, he's been through so much.*  
  
Jean nodded and motioned for Mulder to follow her, she walked to the door with Xavier's broken body hovering behind her and Mulder hot on her heals.  
  
*Everyone,* Jean called to the minds of those in the house, including Mulder and Scully, * try not to hurt him, the boy has been hurt enough. He's been drugged and 'influenced'. Try to disable him.* Almost instanly she felt both Logan and Jubilee's mind close her out. *Rogue may have weakened him enough to take him, but he is still dangerous, so be careful.*  
  
Jean knew how angry both of them were and their hot heatedness didn't help the situation either. Jubilee was pissed about being jumped and Logan was pissed that his best friend got jumped. And when angry they both were forces to be wreckened with.  
************************  
  
Scott walked as fast as he could while holding Storm, he could feel her starting to stir again. "Scott, by the Goddess, what are you doing?" She asked surprised to find herself in his arms.  
  
"You got hurt Ororo, taking you to... Med... Lab." Scott's explaination was cut short as he caught sight of a thick blonde brick wall that looked like a baby Sabertooth. *Anything but that.* Scott said to himself. Sabertooth or Baby Sabertooth he was in no condition to deal with either.  
  
The young man stood in the middle of the hallway, just a few feet away from the doors that lead to Med Lab. "Ro." Scott whispered in her ear then nudged his head towards the boy.  
  
The Blonde demon heard the sound of a deep male voice and halted the hunt for his target. In one fluid motion he turned on his heals, dropping on all fours he galloped towards Storm and Scott. Storm's angelic blue eyes flashed white and a bolt of lightening crashed just ahead of the boy. With incredible agility he danced around it and continued to move towards the injuried X-Men.  
  
"I am afraid I can not allow this young friend," a smooth scholarly voice said from behind the boy. Hank aimed the riffle sized tazzer at the boy's head, having learned during his earlier battle with the young mutant that aiming for the rest of his body was pointless.  
  
The electric pulse of the 'weapon' firing crackled about them all. The blast hit the youngster in the back of the head. Dazed, he slipped and slide the rest of the distance to his intended prey. Down but not out, he reached around and grabbed Scott's leg, pulling both him and Storm to the ground.   
  
He back handed Scott, knocking his visor for, causing him to almost shoot Storm who narrowly ducked out of the way. The red bleam burned into the wall across them. Just then, Scully and Jubilee emerged from the doors of MedLab, Scully took aim at the beast "Freeze, FBI!!" She yelled.  
  
"And X-Men," Jubilee added with a devilish smile as she took her battle stance which errily mirrored Logan's. The Beast boy backed away from Scott and Storm, having smelled his target from the night before so close to him now. Licking his chops, he turned, dropped to all fours again and charged the women. Scully, Jubilee and Beast, who was still some distance away, fired several shots. The boy simple ducked and dodged those blasts same as before.  
  
Fear that the mother-to-be would be injuried and Rogue's orders mixed into a motivating force that compelled Jubilee to move in front of Scully and start powering up. The head strong teenager started to charge their attacker, denying Scully and Hank a clear shot. "Your ass is grass," she barked.  
  
She had to time this just right, just as she could feel his breath on her neck, she blinded him with a paff then tucked her arm around his and flipped him as he slashed at her side. Just as the two battling teenagers hit the ground Jean, Mulder, Xavier and Wolverine came around the corner.  
  
The force of flipping him and the assualt on her already bruised chest caused her ribs to break. The sound of her ribs cracking was audible to everyone, but only Logan heard the sound of the bones ripping into her lungs. Jubilee's limp body lay under the boy who had quickly recovered from her rather impressive attack. He sneared and raised his claw to slash at her again.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Logan's blood cruddling battle cry caused the boy to focus on him. Logan leapt off the ground and like some black and gold cannonball lunged at the boy, captured him in a bear hug and took him down into a dangerous roll. Unseathing his claws, Logan began wildly slashing at the boy. Blood and flesh flew as the boy aggressive slashed at Logan's body. In a matter of seconds both fighter resembled bloody gladiators in the heat of battle.   
  
Without warning, Logan was flung straight into Scully. Both Logan and Scully sailed through the air. They forcefully slammed into the wall behind her and Scully was almost crush under Logan's mass.  
  
Before the boy could make another move, a single shot fired from a hand gun rang out like a morbid church bell tolling some kind of end. The bullet travelled straight and true for the boy's head, entering the center of his forehead and exploding out of the back of his skull. Mulder held his firing stance for what seemed like eternity, until the boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Oh my god," Jean said aloud. Mulder bypassed checking on his 'victim' and went to Scully. Logan was cradling her body, there was a small puddle of fluids and blood forming beneith her body.  
  
"No, Scully, please," Mulder demanded of his partner as he took her from Logan and liffted he slight weight off the ground. Hank seemed to appear out of nowhere and waved to Jean to check on Jubilee. But when the boy started moving again eveyone froze.  
  
Mulder shifted Scully to one side and took aim again, but to his shock and horror what had been a lean evil looking blonde demon was shrinking into a small young boy with tiny fangs, thick wooly side burns, and hairy elbows. "Take her inside," Hank said in a commanding tone to the shellshocked Mulder who was still aiming at the boy's sqirming body.  
  
Logan had already gathered up Jubilee and bypassed them all on his way to MedLab. Hank watched Mulder carry Scully in followed by Jean who was 'towing' Xavier. As Hank *causatiously* lifted the boy off the ground, he noticed that most of the damage was already starting to heal. "I fear that this evening will be expontentially lengthy."   
*******************************  
The next day  
noon  
MedLab  
  
Mulder sat on the edge of Scully's bed; worry so heavily burdening his spirit, darkness seemed to live on his face. Dana's head started to roll across the pillow as she began to wake. "Mulder?" She whispered in a weak voice. Dana tried to sit up a bit, but the pain in her lower abdomine forbid it.  
  
"Oh no you don't Dana," Mulder ordered in as gentle a voice as he had ever mustered. He gently eased her head and shoulders back down on the pillow. He returned to his seated position. And looked at her, she was white as a sheet. Pale as ghost, but she wasn't a ghost, she was alive and he was grateful for that, at least.  
  
"I remember a fight and being..." Scully's eyes grew wide. Her hands rubbed her flat stomach. The lack of roundness and the pain in her belly alerted her to the fact that her baby was... gone. She bit her lower lip trying to hold back her tears, but they came to her in force. Her body convulsed as she started to cry like she'd never cried before in her life.  
  
Mulder caught her up in his arms, "Dana it'll be okay, Xavier says that you'll be outta here in a week and..."  
  
"I don't care, my baby...I lost my baby," she whimpered as she cried.  
  
"Our baby, Scully. She's our baby," Mulder said in her ear. Dana looked up at him, her tears halted by the state of confussion she was slipping into.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Mulder brushed away her tears and looked into her big green water eyes. Smiling he quirked an eyebrow, same as she had done to him so many times. "Hank I think you better get the baby, if she's ready." Mulder said without looking away from Scully. It was only then that Scully notice that the others were there. Logan was holding Jubilee, who was alseep in the bed next to Scully's, he had an odd smile on his face as he regarded both Mulder and Scully. Jean, Scott, Storm, a recovered Rogue, Remy and Xavier were all arranged around their beds in a lose semi-circle, all wearing the same odd grin.  
  
"Mulder, I lost my baby," She said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"There you go again, you didn't *lose* anything and she's ours." Mulder said in a gentle tone as he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Hank approached with a small bundle that shock slightly. "Agent Mulder would like the honor of presenting your *partner* with her daughter?" Mulder finally looked away from Scully and took his daughter in his arms.  
  
"Dana Scully I'd like you to meant, ugh...umm, a new person we found last night." Mulder pulled back the blanket a bit revealing a small but remarkably healthy brown haired baby girl with a flaming red cowlick in the front. Dana looked at him in total shock. This was all wrong, she had only been five months along. If the baby had survived delivery, she should hooked up to all manner of monitors and medical equipment.  
  
"I don't, I don't understand," Dana said looking around at everyone.  
  
"My dear Scully, the Shi'ar are a wonderous race, you owe them and their age advancement technology for this. I hope you don't mind, we had to age you while you were still carrying her. You lost two and half months of your life, but I think you'll agree that it was a small price to pay."  
  
Dana looked at Hank, her gleeming happy eyes were all the thanks he or any of them needed. Dana returned her attention to Mulder and their daughter. She slowly reached out for the baby which Mulder happily gave to her. As soon as Scully was comfortable holding her daughter Mulder sprang to his feet and sat behind Scully cradling her and the baby lovingly.  
  
The others started to disband and go about their business. Logan pulled the curtain between the two beds in order to give Mulder and Scully more privacy. He had no intentions of leaving Jubilee til she was completely healed.  
  
"So who does she look more like, me or you?" Mulder quiped as he stroked the baby's face.  
  
Dana shook her head, what Mulder had been saying finally caught up with her, "What in the world do you mean? How is she your's... I mean... I...we never."  
  
"Remember when we ran up against that woman and her wishes?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"I never told you what I wished for did I?"  
  
"You didn't?" Dana said with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"Kinda, I wished...I wished for, us. I guess I got my wish, kinda." His admission warmed Scully in places she didn't even know she had.  
  
"I love you too Mulder." Dana whispered as she kissed him on his lips ever so softly. Mulder just smiled. "So how did you find out that she was your's?"  
  
Dana was dying to hear this, "Even though she was 'advanced aged' enough to survive, she still needed a blood transfusion. Nobody but me matched. When Hank ran a test to make sure I was healthy enough to donate, he put two and two together and ran DNA test. Surprise, I was Daddy."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence as Scully tried to process everything that had been tossed her way. "Now what?"  
  
"A name," Dana said refusing to think about anything but the here and now.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe Foxy."  
  
Scully growled, "No way," she looked down at the sleeping miracle, "How about Samantha?"  
  
Dana looked up at Mulder, "Samantha Melissa Scully."  
  
"Samanatha Melissa Scully Mulder."  
**************************************  
  
Conclusion...  
  
"No more for me," Mulder said to the Bartender.  
  
"What you ain't a drinker?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"I can drink most men under the table-hiccup- but it would seem that you don't get drunk no matter how much ya drink." Mulder was on the verge of blacking out. Wolverine smiled and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"You guys ready to go home, Remy t'ink tis one done celebrated enough, Non?"  
  
"Qui," Mulder said as he almost fell off the barstool. A small roar of appaulds erupted from every direction. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week."   
  
The three men walked out of the bar and got in Logan's jeep headed for home.   
"So friend did ya mill over what Chuck said to ya about the Kid?"  
  
"Yeah," Mulder said lowering his as he tried to clear his head, "both me and Scully agree that Kyle belongs here. We 'got' the real bad guy, Smothers won't be hurting anyone else."   
  
Mulder became increasingly quite, the conversation he and Scully had earlier with Xavier hit home. Kyle, the boy who had caused so much damage in his young life, was just as much a victim as the young women he was brainwashed into killing. After a little investigation and an interview with the young man after he 'quickly' recovered, it was discovered that Smothers was his step father.   
  
Kyle's mother died when he was younger, just as his mutation started to surface. His mother and Smothers were members of the FOH. So when Kyle manifested his 'werewolf' like powers Smothers feared being excommunicated from not only the FOH but the community as well.  
  
When Creed's people found out, Creed paid Smothers to drug and induce the boy to killing other mutants that they knew of in the community. Creed called it,'the boy regaining redemption for being a demon by cleansing the Earth of the rest of his brother demons'. Of course there was no way Mulder could prove Greydon Creed's involvement, but he was going to make damn sure the bastards name was prominantly featured in his and Scully's reports.  
  
But in light of these facts and Kyle's mutation, both agents thought it best if the boy stay with Xavier. Kyle had to recover from his wounds and endure what was surely going to be a oainful wihdrawl period. Mulder was already plotting how to cover the boy's tracks as best he could. One of the nice things about working the X-Files was he could leave as many blanks in his report as he liked.  
  
Mulder leaned back in his seat, the thought of seeing Scully and Sam-Me warmed him as they neared the house. Wolverine could feel the man's mood change from glum to joyous. He snickered while tossing a happy look back Remy who was flipping a card between his fingers. Logan returned to Mulder who seemed close to falling asleep.  
  
"Did you tell her everything about the baby?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"Most of it, figured what I did tell her was enough... I'll get to the mutant part latter. Remind me to keep Xavier's card, we'll need it in a few years."  
*********************  
end  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
